1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic jacks and devices used to stabilize hydraulic jacks while supporting a heavy object. More specifically, the device is a hydraulic jack with an integral jack stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic jacks are often used to raise a motor vehicle off the ground, to allow the vehicle to be repaired. However, these jacks lack the stability to maintain the vehicle in that position safely while a person works under the vehicle. Jack stands have been developed to support the vehicle in a stable, safe manner once the vehicle has been raised off the ground. These jack stands usually have a wide support base and do not raise or lower, so that there is little chance of one accidentally failing and allowing the vehicle to lower unexpectedly.
Typically, the user must first raise the vehicle using the jack, and then slide the jack stand into place before removing the jack. The process must then be reversed to lower the vehicle back down to the ground. Because this process takes time, and requires that the person performing the work must have both parts nearby, jack stands have been created that allow a user to use a jack in conjunction with a jack to raise and support the vehicle all at once.
However, a jack stand that is integrated into a hydraulic jack body, with multiple parallel safety mechanisms to prevent unintended, accidental falling of the vehicle due to failure of the jack is needed. Thus a hydraulic jack stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.